


Red Roses for Dead Men

by JoAsakura



Series: The Language of Memory [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pointless aside of bitter old men and rooftop sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses for Dead Men

"I am officially too old for this shit." The vigilante known as Soldier:76 flopped down on the rooftop, Dorado's normal sounds starting to come back now that Talon had been driven off and the fighting was over, people slowly filtering back out into the evening streets. "My entire body hurts."

Beside him, a shapeless mass of black smoke congealed and Reaper sprawled beside him. "I am so fucking angry at you right now, cabron."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, next time I'll let you die, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Jack took a half-assed swing at him, unwilling to expend the energy to actually sit up.

"The last thing I need is for you to take a hit for me, dumbass." Gabriel swatted back with an equal lack of zeal. "This is how I die a second time. Because you're stupid."

Over comms they heard D.Va and Lucio snicker. "Action Dad and Uncle Grimdark are fighting again, mom."

"Stop calling me mom." Winston grumbled, and Jack switched off open comms with a pained snort.

"You're not bulletproof, you dumb shit." Gabriel reached over and tapped his claws on Jack's battered jacket. "I don't care how much Kevlar you've jammed into this ugly thing."

"Do not start with me, Reyes, do not even start. You look like a backup dancer for a Cure cover band." Jack tapped open his faceplate and took a deep breath. The air smelled like burned metal as Gabriel shifted closer, lifting up his own mask.

"It's ugly and it's stupid." Gabriel smirked, and Jack sat up on his elbows, scowl obvious even through his visor.

There was a time for recriminations, a time to worry the sores of the old hurts between them. And sometimes, there was this. Banter. Two old soldiers having a go at each other and Jack's scowl smoothed over as he detached his visor.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel reached up, clawed fingers delicately tracing the fine lines on Jack's face.

"I don't know, looking at you with my own eyes instead of that damn visor. While I still have vision, I just.." Times like this it was easy to forget how wrong things had gone between them, how fragile this new peace felt sometimes. Jack leaned into the touch, running his own gloved hand along the bearded line of Gabriel's jaw, thumb sliding against the swell of his lower lip. "God, I wish I could touch you."

Gabriel grinned like a wolf, dark skin shuddering in the way that Jack had come to understand as some sort of embarrassment. He had trouble with cohesion when his emotions ran high, which Jack found simultaneously endearing and disturbing. But he caught the red leather of Jack's glove with his teeth, traced his tongue along the seam, and Jack felt a cohesion problem of his own.

A little shift of position, and he was straddling Gabriel's thigh, feeling muscle and armour equally hard between his legs, one hand splayed on the rooftop to support him as Gabriel took his other and proceeded to slowly, deliberately, suck each leather-clad finger, dark eyes flashing faintly red in the gloom.

Jack made a sound that might have been somewhere between a moan and a curse, meeting the grind of Gabriel's thigh with his hips. "You are a monster." He groaned.

"I know." Gabriel grinned around Jack's middle finger, smoke and shadow skittering across his face. He slid one hand between them, undoing Jack's trousers with unnerving deftness. "Right now, I'm your monster, though."

Jack leaned down, cheek not quite brushing Gabriel's, the smell of burning metal, of something old and musty, filling his nose. He knew rationally that this was not the scent he should be associating with arousal but there he was, grinding against Gabe's thigh and trying to catch the whimper in his throat as those clawed fingers found the head of his cock.

One delicately traced the slit there and Jack felt the shudder through his entire body. The one arm supporting him threatened to give out and he gritted his teeth. Gabriel dragged his teeth over Jack's fingers in echo of the motion.

"What can I do for you?" He panted out as Gabriel's hand closed fully around his shaft, the feel of metal and leather almost too good against heated flesh. "This seems... Goddamnit, Gabriel... This seems a little one-sided."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriel paused, letting Jack free his other hand to support his trembling weight. "Jackie, I honestly don't even know if I *can* come anymore." He chuckled, letting his mouth trace the edges of Jack's visor mounting, never quite touching the skin there. "It's not something I've really tried in a while." Slowly he started again, his other hand now sliding down the waistband of Jack's trousers, down the curve of his rear, claws ever so gently raking the skin there. "But dios mio, seeing you so fucking undone..."

Jack caught the edge of Gabriel's hood in his teeth, bucking against him, moan a low rumble in his chest. "I'm old, Gabe... I'm not exactly going to last here..."

"Then let go, old man." Gabriel teased in his ear. "Look me in the eye and let go."

Jack pushed himself up, watching an echoing need and desire taking form in the shuddering shadows of Gabriel's face, and grinned a bit, balancing himself to slide his hand down the broad expanse of black armour, to stroke him through the leather, maybe a bit more roughly than he had to.

But the effect was immediate, and morbidly gratifying, watching Gabriel force himself back to human from a quivering mass of shadow. "Careful." He panted like he still had lungs, grinning as they moved together. "You're gonna basically end up humping a tire fire if you keep that up."

"I thought that's what I was already doing that." Jack started to laugh, hazy blue eyes fixed on Gabriel's red-black, as the sound choked off into a moan, spattering white against the black armour beneath him. "Ah, goddamnit.. Goddamnit.."

Gabriel looked away for a moment, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Well shit." He half-laughed, half-groaned. "That was something." He met Jack's quizzical look with snort. "LIttle Gabe still works in a manner of speaking. Must be that Jack Morrison voodoo at work."

"Asshole." Jack slid off him, leg hooked around Gabriel's as the other examined the slick of come on his fingers. Jack chuckled, reaching to cup Gabriel's face gently and turn it towards him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, jackass." Gabriel answered, running his thumb over Jack's lips, wolf's grin widening as Jack licked it clean. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

  
**EPILOGUE**

"Sorry we're late." Soldier:76 hoisted his pulse rifle over his shoulder as they joined the others at their extraction point. Behind him, Reaper was a flickering wraith.

He paused, taking in the looks on their teammate's faces- a gamut of scandalised shock through disturbing delight. "What... Did we miss?" He asked, suddenly thankful for the faceplate as a sinking feeling overtook his guts.

"Uncle Grimdark forgot to turn off his comms." D.Va said, failing completely to keep a straight face.

"It's nice to know that love can bloom on the battlefield." Lucio added unhelpfully.

"I.." Winston started, then turned to the transport. "You know what? I don't want to know anything else. Never mind. Let's never speak of this again."

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Reaper muttered.

(I wouldn't have it any other way.) Jack thought. 


End file.
